Xiaoyi Chen (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Iso | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , Inhumans of New Attilan | Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Attilan; formerly Wulingyuan, China | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Raised blue markings visible on her face and arms, luminescent when using her power | Citizenship = Chinese | Citizenship2 = New Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Interim Leader of New Attilan, student, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineage activated by a Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = China | Creators = Charles Soule; Ryan Stegman | First = Inhuman Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Inhuman Xiaoyi is a Nuhuman who had her pressure manipulation powers activated by the Terrigen Cloud. The military sought to take her against her will as a weapon of the State; however, Xiaoyi was rescued by Reader. She expressed only the briefest regret at leaving her parents behind, but left China with Reader in order to learn more about herself and her newfound abilities. In Turkey, Xiaoyi and Reader came under attack by a group of mercenaries. Xiaoyi quickly subdued three of the four mercenaries, using her pressure manipulation powers to crush their genitals. She was unable to take out the fourth, however, due to their apparent lack of the appropriate "equipment." They were quickly dealt with by Reader. Reader then offerered his commendations to Xiaoyi and they continued on their journey, revealing their destination to be Ennilux. Later, Xiaoyi arrived with Reader at the Venice branch of the Ennilux Corporation where he assured her that she would be safe. Upon entering the building, Xiaoyi noted that a symbol on the wall was the same as one worn by one of their previous attackers. Reader then revealed that Ennilux is a business looking to recruit new Inhumans, such as Xiaoyi. He took her to meet the Capo, the head of the Ennilux Corporation, telling Xiaoyi that he would help her find the best place for her within the organization. These revelations left Xiaoyi confused, upset, and reluctant to join the organization, preferring to stay with Reader instead. The Capo then spoke to Reader in English (a language Xiaoyi seemingly didn't understand), thanking Reader for his work and assuring him that his payment would be received in the usual account. Reader reassured Xiaoyi that she would be safer with Ennilux than with him before leaving her behind. Shortly after, Xiaoyi found herself strapped to a table, being examined by Enilluxian doctors before being sedated. It was then revealed that the Capo's current body had outlived it's usefulness and Xiaoyi was to have her mind wiped and implanted with the Capo's memories, becoming his new body for the next generation. As Xiaoyi's brain was being mapped in preparation for the transfer, Reader and his guide dog Forey came to her rescue, having learned of Ennilux's intentions for themselves. They woke Xiaoyi, who to Reader's surprise could now somehow speak English, and Reader teleported them all to safety with his powers as they were fired upon by Ennilux guards. The group reappeared a short distance away from the Ennilux headquarters. Xiaoyi, having realized that Reader had effectively sold her to the Ennilux Corporation, was understandably upset. They shared a brief argument before being found by the Capo (now in his spirit form) and his henchmen. They attempted to flee, but Xiaoyi's lack of knowledge of the the city quickly led them into a dead end. Xiaoyi officially declared her inhuman name, "Iso" before using her powers in combination with her mechanical knowledge, in an attempt to disable the Enniluxian flying machines. However, she accidentally caused the vehicles to detonate instead. Luckily, Iso's stalling had given Reader time to prepare. He used his his "Back" Ability Card causing himself, Iso and Forey to jump 10 minutes back in time, giving the group time to find a place to hide. Taking refuge inside an abandoned church, Reader convinced Iso to use her power to put him to sleep, allowing him to recharge his own powers. Almost immediately after Reader lost consciousness, the Capo found them, revealing he had some means of tracking Iso. Iso fended off the Capo and his henchman until Reader reawakened. Reader protected Iso from an attacker at the last second, then using his "Away" ability card -- his powers now fully recharged -- teleported himself, Iso and Forey directly above New Attilan. Reader carried Iso down to New Attilan on his glider. When they landed, they came upon Gorgon. Reader requested the Queen's Sanctuary on Iso's behalf. Immediately after which, an Ennilux Airship suddenly appeared above New Attilan. They demanded the return of their "property" before mounting a full-scale attack on the city. The attack was ultimately foiled by Black Bolt. In the aftermath, Queen Medusa appeared on the scene. Reader introduced her to Iso, and after some mild deliberation, she accepted Iso into New Attilan. Black Bolt welcomed her with a smile and a handshake. Once things settled down, Iso was seen at the docks outside of New Attilan, talking to Reader who planned to leave. She briefly argued with Reader, before saying her goodbyes to reader's dog, Forey. At which point, the Queen's attendant, Elejea arrived and introduced herself to Iso, telling her she was there to help her settle in at New Attilan. She then introduced Iso to two of her fellow Nuhumans, Inferno and Naja. After a short conversation with the two Nuhumans, she turned to introduce them to Reader, only to find he had already left on a water Taxi. Sometime later, along with her fellow Inhumans Naja, Flint, Gorgon and Inferno's sister, Gabriela, Iso attended a concert held by a band Inferno was drumming for in New York City. When Inferno lost control of his powers on stage, Iso used her powers to help contain the blaze, allowing Flint to safely carry Inferno out of the building. She remained behind to help extinguish the remaining fire, while the others found a way to safely extinguish Inferno. Iso later returned to Gabriela's apartment on New Attilan along with Inferno, Naja and Gabriela herself. The group pondered as to why Inferno could have lost control of his powers when, suddenly, the pregnant Gabriela started going into labor. When Inferno was unable to reach Gorgon via telephone to inform him of his sister's situation, Iso used her technical expertise to reprogram Inferno's phone to track Gorgon. Inferno told her that he needed to stay with his sister, so Iso volunteered to find Gorgon for him. Iso tracked Gorgon to a room inside New Attilan, where she found Gorgon--now wheelchair-bound, having been shot in the spine and the man who shot him, Lineage. Confused by the situation, Iso tried to question Lineage as to what was happening. Before he could answer, Gorgon shouted for Iso to stop Lineage. Hesitant at first, Iso made an attempt to subdue Lineage with her powers. Lineage made the first move, however, blasting Iso against the wall and simultaneously deactivating her powers using the Inhuman Codex now in his possession. Lineage dragged Iso and Gorgon along with him as he went outside. They were both powerless to stop him as he enacted his coup and caused chaos in Jersey City with the Inhuman Codex. However, once Karnak managed to escape from Lineage's body, Lineage was left incapacitated. Medusa was then able to restrain him and retake possession of the Inhuman Codex. When no one else could figure out how to undo the effects of the Inhuman Codex, Iso announced that she had observed and memorized how to operate the Codex, having seen Lineage use it. She was able to quickly reverse the effects of Lineage's "tinkering", putting an end to the chaos in Jersey City. Queen Medusa personally thanked Iso for her efforts, but Iso was still worried. Believing she had only stopped what Lineage had done, not fixed the damage that he had already caused. She feared that inhumans as a whole would take the blame for the incident, wondering if Lineage may have ultimately won. Medusa shared Iso's worries, but said that Iso had given her hope that they could deal with whatever comes next. Uncanny Inhumans Sometime later Xiaoyi discovered schematics for the portal within New Attilan, and with a bit of help from Flint, eventually "fixed" the Inhuman tech, allowing them to reopen the portal. Snarkle, who had been exiled through a portal two-thousand years ago by the Great King Kalden, then seized Flint, and commanded Gordon to grab Iso, but Gordon had other plans, helping Iso to close the portal so that he remained in exile, this time alone. | Powers = Pressure Manipulation: Xiaoyi can control the pressure of her surroundings, producing air pressure force, crushing objects remotely, etc. Xiaoyi has shown that she can use her ability to decrease the blood flow is a person's body, something she can push to a fatal degree. | Abilities = Mechanical Expertise | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multilingual Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations